


The Pawn

by AhmBacon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmBacon/pseuds/AhmBacon
Summary: Penelope is everything but a quitter, and she's really patient when it comes to Josie.orPenelope is a Triad Spy AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a response to an AU prompt I saw in twitter.  
> Please don't get mad at me.
> 
> Kindly ignore my errors.

She doesn’t quite understand why her mother, even after being enslaved for more than 16 years by her father, still managed to be controlled by him from the grave. Is it true love? Because if it is, the world is damned, she definitely thinks she’s following her mother’s footsteps in life; like mother like daughter perhaps.

It’s been months since Penelope left Salvatore Boarding School with a broken heart for leaving the love of her life and a bruised ego for not completing her mission.

She’s supposed to be just a normal teenage high school student, except that she’s also a powerful witch born from a Seer Line Coven and a former Malefician, and a Triad spy at the same time. There’s nothing normal in her life; well, aside from loving someone so much it makes her vulnerable, everything else is just pure chaos.

She’s in Belgium in her mother’s request, only because her deceased father ordered her to do so; and as a good daughter that she is, she left her so-called boring life at her school.

It wasn’t all fake pretense though, Penelope did enjoyed going to the school. She had her fun times during her four- year stay in the school, partly because she get to feel all the normality of it all, magic and all supernatural aside and mostly because of Josie Saltzman, the love of her teenage life.

She fell for the School Director’s daughter faster than she had dealt with the fact that she’s spying for a human organization which weaponized Malivore for their own greedy selfish reasons. If it wasn’t for her mom, she probably would’ve denied Triad’s proposal to use her as their pawn but she knew she won’t be able to escape her father’s wrath considering he’s a department head of the said organization; she literally had no other choice.

At first, she only wanted to befriend the nicer twin, but soon after she found herself falling in love. She realized she was too deep down the love terrain when instead of using her spying pens for her mission; she used them to help Josie cope up with her codependency problems and even went to the extent of breaking the heart of the only girl she’s ever loved just to teach her how to fight her own battles. She was willing to be the villain, the evil incarnate and Satan, himself, if it meant that Josie would learn how to be her own person; but all her efforts are proven to be futile as her ex-girlfriend didn’t show any will to change at all.

And then Penelope left.

She flew all the way to Belgium not only because her mother asked her to, but because her mother was keeping her end of their bargain – Penelope will keep spying for Triad Industries till they find the three artifacts that would activate Malivore, in hopes that it is in the school’s premises considering that it’s Director is the keeper of The Armory’s remaining artifacts, in exchange for her mom’s help in finding the cure for her beloved Josie and her less-likable twin’s curse, The Merge. They haven’t found it yet, but they have some leads.

“Where are you going?” Penelope stopped stuffing her back pack to look up at her mom who was standing by her door. “Im going back to Mystic falls.” She replied.

“What why? We’re this close in finding the cure Penny.”

“Josie got shot. I have to go back.” Penelope clenched her fist as she mom showed no interest to move out of the doorway. “Mom, please, it’s Josie. She needs me.” She begged.

“Penny honey, you know the reason why we pulled you out of that school…” Penelope cut her mom off, “To keep me safe while the Triad goons attacks my friends, I know, but you told me they won’t hurt them. You promised.”

“I know baby, but they fought back, the securities had to defend themselves.”

“Mom, they know about The Blood Fountain. Isn’t that enough to defend themselves?” Penelope pointed out. “Without their supernatural powers, they’re just as harmless as any other normal human kids. And now Josie’s been shot, I need to go back, so please move aside, Mom.”

“She’s okay now Penny. Veronica said she’s been miraculously healed.” She detests that name, although it’s her friend’s mother, Penelope couldn’t help the disgust she feels over the woman who was responsible for recruiting her with an acceptable reason – look after her son, lucky for her, Penelope grew fond of Milton Greasley.

“But I…” Her mother cut her off as she led her to sit on the bed, trying to calm her down. “I know you want to see her and be with her, but why don’t you wait till we have the cure? And besides, I think it’s the best birthday gift you can ever give your girl.”

Penelope knew her mom was just trying to ease her pain, her longing but she also knew that she was right. She willingly moved to Belgium for The Merge’s cure, and swore that she’s not going to leave the country without it, because if she leave and go back to Mystic Falls now, all her efforts – breaking up and leaving Josie behind in Mystic falls, to look for the cure will be for nothing.

Defeated, Penelope dropped her back pack on the floor and whispered, “Okay mom. I’ll stay.”

Because she’ll do everything for Josie, even if it means she’ll have to endure more months not seeing the love of her life, just to make sure she'll live past her 22nd birthday.


	2. The Pawn II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is everything but a quitter, and she's really patient when it comes to Josie.  
> or  
> Penelope made some friends in Belgium AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Ive finally watched Tagged and just had to do this.

“Letting go doesn’t generally mean you fell out of love right?” Penelope blinked and contemplated whether they were still on the same subject she and her friend were discussing a minute ago.

Propping up her chin, she looked up at her friend sitting on the bed who was currently eating a yogurt. “What made you say that?”

“Nothing in particular, I mean I saw how my parents still care for each other, but they can’t be bothered to try and stay together.”

“Circumstances called for it.” She smiled bitterly as she remembered a certain brunette. “Sometimes holding on to something hurts more than letting it go.”

“Yeah, but do you ever think they regret making that decision?”

Penelope was going to say “Yeah, probably every day.” but she’s saying that based on her own experience so she settled with a “Maybe. Do you want to ask them?”

Whilst she had gone to a witch-only school in Belgium, graduated with flying colors and currently taking private lessons for dark magic under one member of her father’s coven and her life might’ve been all about magic but Penelope found a friend in a normal human being who lived just across them, Hailey, who had always been an anchor to her humanity.

 In the span of five years, there were countless of time she forgets that she’s only a teen and there’s more to life than supernatural beings and events. Sometimes she wishes that she was not born a witch, her life would’ve been different; but too bad the world isn’t a wishing well and every day that passed by is a day closer to her beloved ex-girlfriend’s 22nd birthday which serves as a reminder that her life is complicated and fate is unfair, and there’s nothing she could do about it.

“You answered the door, wearing that?” Their attention was caught by Penelope’s step brother, Trevor, who was standing by the door, “Seriously?”

“Tell me about it. I’ve asked her the same thing.”

“What, it wasn’t like Im naked!”

A replica of Penelope holding a tray full of sandwiches and another girl wearing a bathrobe and a towel curled around her hair came into view.

“Please tell me, it wasn’t a man who rung the bell?” Penelope asks as she smiled at her other friend, Elysia’s antics.

“Nope, not a man.” The girl replied as she took a sandwich and started devouring it as soon as she sat next to Penelope on the floor.

Just like Hailey, Elysia kept Penelope grounded. They made her feel extremely normal despite knowing her being a witch. They treated her same even after they found out about her magic.

Trevor, on the other hand, knows nothing and Penelope wants to keep it that way. He’s the brother she didn’t know she needed till her mother introduced him to her the first day she arrived in Belgium. She connected with him more than she did with her half sister, Rowan, whom she met the same day she met Trevor.

“She rang the wrong house though.” Rowan informed them as she sat next to Hailey.

Penelope took in the sight, of her brother, sister and her two other friends conversing happily inside her room. It made her feel normal, at ease and happy; these moments makes her forget how terrible her other life is. It makes her want to wish for these moments to stay forever, but then again, Penelope knew the world isn’t a wishing well and she can’t do anything about it; her life is complicated and her fate is unfair, that’s just how it is.

“Hey...” Rowan called her attention, “don’t you have a flight to catch up on?”

“Yeah, five more minutes.” Penelope replied.

As much as she likes her life in Belgium for the past five years, she needs to go back to her real home, Mystic Falls, where she met Josie Saltzman, with a mission in mind - to properly say her goodbye to the love of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun reading this.
> 
> Follow Ahmbacon on Twitter.
> 
> There's another Posie AU somewhere in there, specifically in Media Section.
> 
> Try reading When Youre Gone too... 
> 
> and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading this.
> 
> Follow Ahmbacon on Twitter.
> 
> There's another Posie AU somewhere in there, specifically in Media Section.
> 
> Go check it out.


End file.
